


Is this real or is this memory

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: The Doctor is John Smith, this is a human nature/autons with the ninth doctor being the one who becomes human before he meets Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who

He awoke with a start. He looked around confused where he was. He looked down at himself, leather jacket, check. He then looked around he was on London by the fountain sitting on a bench, he knew where he was, but didn’t know quite who he was. He saw his bag next to him. A blonde woman walked over to him.

“Hey mate, you okay? You look a little confused,” She said to him

He looked up at the beautiful woman standing above him and nodded at her. Suddenly he remembered he was John Smith. He had come to London to work at the local University after working at an all boy’s school in Manchester the last ten years. The school had closed down over the summer due to lack of enrollment. He still had not said a word to the woman standing in front of him.

“What’s your name? My name is Rose,” She said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

He shook his head to clear it as he took Rose’s hand “John Smith, Professor, me.” He said as he shook her hand, but he never let go.

Rose looked down at her hand and back up at him with a smile. “Oh, excuse me.” He said as he let go. She wondered if he was alright, he seemed a bit off for a professor.

“I work at Hendricks just over there,” she said pointing at the building where she worked. “Usually my mate Mickey comes and has lunch with me, but he found a new friend he is having lunch with today, Okay if I sit and eat next to ya. You can tell me about yourself.” She felt an odd kinship with this guy and did not want to leave until she knew that he would be okay. He had a short hair cut like the military and she figured he might be having a bit of an issue today. No reason not to help the fellow out.

John just nodded at her. She sat down next to him and started to eat her salad and sandwich. “So, where did you come from, you sound like you’re from the North,” she said hoping to get him to talk a little.  
“I just got into town, needed a new job, me. The school I work for in Manchester I worked for closed. Now instead of working with kids, I get to work with the University students. Not sure what’s worse, me.” He replied with a grin.

Rose was taken back with his smile. He had some big ears, and nose, but when he smiled he just lit up. She couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Well for one I am glad you came and I could meet you.”

The next half an hour progressed with them both talking about their pasts, where they lived and what they had been doing lately. Rose did not want to leave but she knew she had to get back. She couldn’t be late if she was ever going to get the promotion she wanted. She really did not want to be a shop girl. But there were bills that had to be paid and no A-levels, there wasn’t much else choice. She had to pay the debt Jimmie left her.

“I got to be getting back, but um, if you want, you can get my phone number, we can stay in contact?” she asked hesitantly. John searched his pockets and pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She typed in her information and handed it back. “Talk to you soon, I hope.” She said before she waved and left. 

John watched her walk away. For some reason he felt that she was important to him, or would be at some point. In any case he was interested in her. But he doubted that she would be interested in him, after all he was way older than her. But she seemed like she wanted at least a friendship. He thought maybe he should go get the keys to his new flat and store his stuff. His landlady was making sure it was stocked with food and essentials, but maybe he could go see what else he may need to buy at Hendricks. 

Rose walked back to work. She had no idea what possessed her to talk to John. Her mom would have a fit, even though she is 19, to have her daughter talking to strangers. Rose didn’t feel like he was a stranger, and though he was older she still wanted to get to know him. She really hoped she would get to see him again or at least talk to him.

Two hours later Rose was yet again fixing the girls tops. She found it funny how no one could even try to put them away if they did not want the item, not in the ha ha type of way. Rose was grumbling to herself when she heard someone come up behind her and clear his throat. She turned really quick to see John standing there. 

“So is this what you do all day?” he asked with a grin on his face. He was so happy to see her, but not that she had to work so hard. He had actually been watching her for about the last hour hiding behind racks. He thought a shop job would be easy, but watching her have to do the same work over and over, he knew she probably hated this job. She seemed more of an adventurer to him.

“Yeah, no one ever puts things away. But a job is a job and it pays bills. It is only mum and me. Dad died when I was a baby.” She told him.

“You know anything about men’s wear?” he asked. “I need a couple new suits to wear to work, can’t just wear me Jumpers anymore.” He said smiling at her.

Rose took his hand and led him to men’s wear. She spent her last hour of work helping him find two suits that she thought complimented him. He smiled as he would catch her looking at him in the mirror. If these dang suits, which he hated to wear, made her smile like that he might need to wear them more often. They went to the register and he paid for the suits. 

“I got to go clock out,” She told him. 

“I will wait for you. Want to take you out and get to know you better, if that is alright with you.” He replied.

Rose smiled and shook her head yes as she practically ran to clock out for the day. As John waited for her to come back he felt something move behind him. When he looked back there was only one of them shop dummies. He turned around just in time to see Rose coming around the corner. He took her hand and they walked out of the store. “So off to dinner, what would you like to eat?” he asked.

She smiled up at him. “I smell chips, I want chips.” Rose said to him.

“Chips it is,” he said as he held her hand and led her up the street. Today was the start of something special, he could just feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this as my computer went down. So this may go a different way then originally.  
> As usual I do not own Doctor Who or rights to it. I just write it.

Rose and John spent all of Sunday together while Rose showed him her regular haunts and the area around her work. John didn’t care where they went or what they did as long as he got to spend the day with Rose. He didn’t know why but he really felt the need to just be with her. Besides he was happy that she would want to spend time with someone as old as he was. He never brought up age afraid that she wouldn’t want to hang out with someone as old and stogy as him. After dinner he knew he had to let her go and get ready for Monday morning. He had to get everything at school ready and his game plan on. He wasn’t much for plans, but playing it by ear and teaching never worked out well.

“Well Rose, I have to get home and get everything going for school, haven’t even looked at the syllabus yet. Not that I want to, rather spend the day with you,” He said with a sigh. He wasn’t much for domestics, houses, carpets, and such. But he wanted to be with Rose. 

“I should go; mum is going to really wonder what I am up to since I am scheduled off today. Thank you for a great day and buying me lunch and dinner. I will treat next time. I get paid Friday.” Rose said with a hopeful look. She didn’t know what was about this guy, he was older, but she didn’t want to leave him. She felt like she belonged with him, in a way she had never felt before. 

“I believe I may have Friday evening free. My evening classes are Wed and Thursday. Say 7:00 I will pick you up at home?” He answered and watched a tongue teasing smile emerge. 

“Yeah, I would like that.”She said and gave him her address. It wasn’t until he left she realized that he would meet mum. She had no idea what mum was going to think. She decided by Friday she would come up with a way to talk to her about John.

While Rose was walking home from the bus stop she thought she saw something move off in the grass by the trees. When she looked over she didn’t see anything. It was dark and she didn’t feel safe leaving the path. She started to walk faster to get home.

John whistled while he walked back home. He decided he might get a little car, not that he needed one, but it might be nice to take Rose out in, maybe even leave London and see the sights. He loved to travel and wanted to show Rose everything even the stars. Then wondered where that thought came from. He text Rose to make sure she got home alright, not noticing movement that seemed to follow him. When he looked up there was no one there.

The week seemed to take forever. Rose did not really like her job; it paid the bills, and now it seemed to stretch forever until Friday. It was only Wednesday. She and John had text every night; he even told her she was beautiful, for a human. She figured that was a complement, maybe, but laughed when she read it. She still had not figured out how to tell her mum about John. She figured the basics would be okay and maybe not tell her that he was a bit older. She decided after work that day she would tell her. With that on her mind, she continued to refold shirts people left behind, thinking of her sexy man.

John had a busy week, between classes and teacher hours; he didn’t seem to have much time to think about Rose. He never really thought about women before, not really. He had only had friends that were women, he had his family, then the military and war, then it all ended and he lost his parents and brother. He had never thought about being with anyone, not in that way, he was too busy. Right now he didn’t know why he had thought he was too busy for someone because right now he would do anything to be with Rose.

Rose got home and through herself on the couch, it had been a long day and John had class so she would not hear from him for awhile. She still looked at the phone every few minutes to see if maybe he had text her. She thought it funny that she would fall for a guy after the hassle with Jimmie. This one was older and felt so right. She sighed as yet again she looked at the phone.

“Rose, why do you keep looking at the phone, something going on, you waiting for a call?” Jackie asked. “You know that you have been on the phone a lot this week. You haven’t gotten with Jimmie again have ya? I also noticed that Mickey hasn’t been here at all, everything okay with you two?”

“Mum, me and Mickey are just friends, besides he found a new girlfriend. I haven’t met her yet, so I can’t tell you anything about her. I am not back with Jimmie,” She said vehemently. 

“Well I was just wondering with all the phone staring.” Jackie replied with a huff.

Rose thought it was time to get this over with “I met a guy, that is where I was all day Sunday. He is nice and he works at the University. He is coming over on Friday, we are going on a real date, not just down to the pub.” Rose said

“Well he better be better than Jimmie,” Jackie replied. “And you better not being getting any more airs and graces dated someone from the University. You already are bad enough working at Hendricks. I am getting some tea, want any?” Jackie said before the phone rang and she picked it up. 

It was finally Friday and both John and Rose couldn’t wait tell 7. Rose had done the early shift this week so all her nights had been free. She would hate next week because she would have the closing shift. She worked three different shifts. She preferred mornings and wished she could stay with the opening shift. She had decided to ask her boss the next day if she could switch to one shift now that she had been there for a year. 

Rose tried on 5 outfits, wishing she had something more mature to wear. John was a little older and would probably like her to dress more mature. She wasn’t dating children anymore. She still hadn’t told mum about the age difference. Heck she actually did not know how old John was figured maybe 40, but she was only 19. She tried not to stress as she finally picked an outfit she took her makeup to the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

John got to Rose’s flat a little early. He didn’t want to seem anxious, but also didn’t want to stand around outside. After 5 minutes of arguing with himself he finally walked up the stairs to the flat and knocked on the door. Rose went to hurry and answer it. She pulled him in, “I am almost done, just give me one minute, please go sit on the sofa.” She said as she hurried back to the bathroom. He was just smiling at her as he peaked in the room he was walking by. 

“Who are you then?” Jackie asked  
“John.” Was all he said back to her, figuring Rose had given her his name.

“There is a strange man in my bedroom,” Jackie said. “Anything can happen,” 

“Uh, no, I am here with Rose.” He said as he walked to the living room.

Rose came out of the bathroom just in time to hear her mum. “Mum,” she hissed quietly, “Did you just hit on my date?” Rose just looked at her mother, how could she. Now she was totally embarrassed.

“Well how was I to know,“ Jackie retorted back, “It’s not like you told me he was older. How big of an age gap is it? Are you sure you want to date someone your mum’s age?” Jackie said. She wasn’t sure she wanted her daughter with someone so much older. 

“Mum, I know he is older. I like him a lot. He treats me nicer than any bloke I have been with, even Mickey. Just give him a chance mum, and no more flirting with him.” Rose said then headed into the living room to get her and John out of the house.

John had heard Roses reply to her mum. He was glad she liked him a lot, because he felt the same. He stood up when he felt her coming down the hall. “you look lovely,” he said. 

“You ready to go, “ Rose asked.

“Yes, I got us reservations for an hour, so we can have a nice walk,” John said as he put out his arm for her to take. Rose smiled, “after you sir.” She said with a laugh.

Jackie stopped them in the hall. “You better take care of her. You are old enough to be her father, for now I will let this be. But if I think there is any funny business going on you are going to answer to me.” Jackie said.

“Yes mam,” John replied. “I really care about your daughter. I will protect her and take care of her.” He stated as Rose pulled him out the door.

“Sorry about mum,” Rose said.

“No problem, not good with domestics, me but I will deal with your mum for you.” He said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and John strolled through the park as they had a bit before their dinner reservations. John would point out different flowers and plants and tell her all about them. Rose loved to hear the sound of his voice and wanted to just listen to every word he said. He loved to watch her smile at him as he talked, she was so beautiful. He did not think there was anything that could make him happier then to spend time talking to Rose. He had no idea why someone like her would want to spend time with an old broken man like him. She was so young and beautiful. 

John told her it was time for them to head to the restaurant. While walking over he kept feeling like there was something in the shadow. He couldn’t see it and he couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something there and he should know something about it. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way. But nothing was obviously wrong or going on. So he relaxed walking hand in hand with Rose to the restaurant talking about anything that came to mind. 

When they got to the restaurant Rose was surprised as to it being a really nice place. She was glad she wore her nicest dress, though John just wore nice jeans, a jumper and leather jacket. She was surprised that they did not say anything about his attire. They just seated them and called him Doctor Smith. Maybe having a doctorate was good enough for them. 

After ordering Rose asked the Doctor about why he decided to become a teacher and why a boys school before Uni.

“When I was a kid, I used to run in the fields and play with my friend, well tell we were eight, played footie and stuff. I was good at sports, I went to a school where academics was more important than playing though. I swear I spent 85 years in school,” He said with a laugh, though after a minute of him being silent his smile faded. “My best friend, well at 8, well he decided that he didn’t want to be my friend. I think he started having problems at that point and then as an adult did some pretty bad behaviors. I want to help boys with their issues so they don’t end up like my friend.”

“What was your friend’s name?” Rose asked. She felt bad for John losing his friend so early. She had all her mates since they all lived in the area, even Shareen and Mickey was still around. She reached out her hand and he took it.

“His name was Master, I mean Mike, though he wanted everyone to call him master, even at school. They didn’t like that in the least.” He replied.

“So do you like working at the Uni?” Rose asked, just so she could change the subject. She wanted to see him smile. His eyes told her how much it hurt him to talk about his old friend. 

“Yeah, it is much different than the boys school, but I like it, me.” He said. “Most kids want to be there, there are some that mum or dad make go, but those are far and few between. I also like teaching physics at a higher level, more information I can give.” He smiled at her. The waiter showed up with their drinks and appetizers.

“I have never really done a nice date like this,” Rose said, “Usually it is the pub or the chippie. Never had appetizers before,” she laughed a little unsure of herself. 

“Who have you dated?” He asked with a sly smile, “They don’t treat you right. Stick with me and I will show you the stars.” John told her. 

Rose just smiled; it was nice to hear him say date. Meant this was a date and not just going out as friends. She liked him, and he was older, but much nicer then the tossers she had previously dated. It wasn’t like she was after him for that anyway. She just felt like she belonged with him. She couldn’t explain it to herself or to him, to anyone really. But she felt right being with him and holding his hand. He wasn’t pushing her for nothing like the tosser Jimmie had. He just wanted to be around her, and she with him.

Their date progressed through dinner. They made small talk about where she grew up, her mum and dad, her friends, and what her plans were. A little about him, she wondered about that, but thought maybe he was shy about his family. 

When they were done eating he stood up and walked over to help her up. They held hands as they walked out. “So,” said Rose “What ya want to do now.” She really didn’t want the night to end.

“My dear, anything you want.” He replied. Just then Jackie called.

“Yes mum, I see mum. How long were you at the pub?” Rose said into the phone while John pretended not to listen. After a few minutes she rang off.

Rose looked at John. “I think my mum had a little too much to drink, so I am going to have to go home. She is going on about some bin that started following her home. I need to see what is going on, I am so sorry.” She said as she frowned at looked down at her phone, oh why did she answer it she thought.

“How bout I go home with you, I can stay and make sure she is okay, give you a hand, me.” John said, “If you would like that.”

With that they walked to Rose’s flat to see what is up with Jackie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transitional chapter. This chapter is a transition in the story, so it will cover a bit of a time period. I have never done one before and hope it is okay.

Week 2  
Jackie had decided maybe it was just her imagination the night that she was drinking. She had been so scared, but one could find anything. The next week was bliss for John and Rose they spent every minute they could together. Jackie even let him spend the night if they promised to behave and John had to sleep on the couch. He would come over on the nights he had student hours because he stayed at the University late. That Friday John took both Rose and Jackie out for dinner and they had a nice time. He wondered why he ever hated domestics before this.

They had gone to a nice restaurant. Jackie was on her best behavior because she wanted to go out like this again. She was more comfortable having him around. There had been many weird rumors going around the estate. One or two people had disappeared, but that could be considered in the Estate. People would leave to try and find a new start in life. She had a feeling if anything bad happened, Rose’s John could fix it. Besides he had been real respectful of her daughter and helped around the flat when he was over.  
Week 3  
The week started okay, John was not able to come over as often, he had more and more students come to see him for issues. Twice in that week Rose had gone to see him after but ended up going home because there were so many students. She noticed that most of the students were girls. She got a bit jealous the second night she tried waiting. She could tell from the way that they dressed the girls wanted to pull her man. She trusted him enough to not leave. She still wonders why he would want her, she doesn’t even have her A levels but these girls are getting their degrees.

Friday night when John came over Rose’s insecurity got to her. When they sat down for tea she decided to talk to him. “John, all those girls that you see at school, wouldn’t they be more suited for a teacher then me?” She asks. John takes her hand, “Rose you are perfect the way you are. You are who I want and who I love.’ He said while he stared in her eyes. She could see the love and the truth in her eyes. Jackie comes in from the living room, “You are worth a hundred of those girls Rose. You didn’t have it as easy. I tried my best to raise you right. Himself loves you.” She said as she hugged Rose to her while she sat in the chair. John decided they should eat in and spend time together so he ordered pizza for them all. Frank the delivery guy was sweet and gave them extra bread sticks. The evening was spent with Rose and John cuddling on the couch and Jackie went out with Bev to the pub to give them some privacy. John was really starting to grow on her.

Rose and the Doctor spent the weekend touring parts of London that Rose hadn’t been to. For Rose and John both the weekend seemed to go too fast. John wouldn’t have any time off for traveling until December and it would be too cold to take Rose where he wanted to. He thought it would be time soon to talk about his family and what happened to them. He decided to think about surprising her with maybe a weekend trip to Manchester with her mum to see where he grew up. With that thought in mind he kissed Rose goodbye before he left for home Sunday night. He held her tight and didn’t want to let go. Rose whispered “I love you,” so quietly when she turned to go back in, he almost didn’t hear it. For a moment he wanted to run, he wasn’t sure why, he had told her I love you already, it was this odd feeling, but he tamped that down. Here is where he belonged and he loved her too. 

Week 4

Their fourth week started with a fall rain storm. It seemed to cause an odd issue of half of London losing power. There was no school for the University because half of the classroom buildings didn’t have power. That confused John as it seemed they were all on the same electrical grid. The buildings that seemed out were just the newer buildings. Though he was curious the Dean of the school would not let him investigate. He knew he could figure out the answer f they would let him look. He thought him and Rose may be able to investigate later. When he got to his flat he had no power either, so he called Rose. They did have power as they lived in an older building then his. He loaded all his perishables in bags to take to their house, he spent most his time over there anyway. He grabbed some tea that he had gotten someplace, he really didn’t remember where, but Jackie loved it. He never thought he would be happy with a family again after he lost his family. 

Rose was happy to have Johan over. Jackie was even nice enough to tell him he could stay the week. The news had reported that they could not find the issue with the power and it could be a week before the power was restored. Jackie thanked John for the food and tea. She went in the kitchen to make them tea and give them some privacy. With the weird stories going around of melting plastic, and now the power issues she wanted her family, including John right where she could keep an eye on him. John seemed uptight most the night watching the news about the power outage. He felt like he should know what is causing this but couldn’t put his finger on it. 

It was almost Friday before they got the power restored. Rose and Jackie both liked having John there for different reasons. Jackie only wanted men around to feel safe. The estate wasn’t the safest place in the world. Rose loved having John with her. She loved going to bed every night knowing he was hers and he was there. It really was too soon to move in together, but they would when they were both ready. She just knew that they belonged together and the universe knew it too.  
Jackie wanted John to stay tell Sunday. He had brought most his school stuff with him, so he agreed to staying with them until then. He needed to protect his Rose. Something was coming. He also didn’t like the government not telling anyone what caused the power outage. All they would say was that it was being investigated. All he could think is it had to do with plastic.  
Week 5  
Jackie decided the fifth week that she felt more comfortable with John there then the days he wasn’t. The second day of John having late nights Rose missed him. It had been nice the week before when he had been with them every day. Jackie even said that John could now stay in her room at night and she would let them have a couple days a week to themselves. She still told them that there was no hanky panky going on when she was around. John had turned three colors of red at this, even the tips of his ears were red. 

There were more rumors going around about the plastic, John started investigating anything he heard around the estate. He found weird issues of plastic melting but couldn’t figure out what was causing it. He kept thinking he should have some tool for this. Though for the life of him he didn’t know what that tool would be, kept thinking screwdriver but a screwdriver wouldn’t fix this. Every day there was some new issue that had to do with plastic. John didn’t want to worry Rose but he thought maybe her mum hadn’t been drinking too much. He knew he had to protect his Rose and was going to stay with her and Jackie tell this was figured out. He also decided that he was taking a few days personal leave and taking them out of town.   
Week 6

On Monday John told Jackie and Rose to be packed by Thursday morning for at least four days. He was going to rent a car and take them on a four day holiday. They were going to go to Manchester to visit where he used to live. Rose was excited, John would not talk about his family, other than he had a mum, dad and brother who died. He had never said how or when. While John was at work, Rose and her mum packed. Jackie spent half the day on the phone telling everyone how great John was to Rose and that he was actually going to give them a holiday. Rose laughed at her mum; she wasn’t too happy about John to begin with but was happy with him now. John had to laugh that they were all ready to go and it was only Monday night.

The night before their holiday it rained again, the same newer buildings that had lost power with the last storm did so again. John was really glad that he had already picked up the rental vehicle. They would head out first thing in the morning. He wanted to get them away from London so bad he packed the car the night before. What he felt coming was coming closer and he needed his Rose safe. The next morning before the sun was up, he woke Rose and Jackie. He didn’t sleep much and there was an actual news report about someone claiming that the plastic was moving. He wanted them out of London since that was where all the occurrences had happened.

What should have been a four hour trip max ended up taking almost five. Rose and Jackie would want to stop and look at things that they found interesting. John knew this wasn’t a big issue but he was anxious that he get them as far away from London as he could. When they arrived at the hotel, John asked if Rose and Jackie were sharing. Jackie laughed and said, “you two can share. I won’t have to hear ya.” John was shocked and Rose was embarrassed, but happy her mum would be okay with them together.

The first day they just visited the city, he drove them by his secondary school and had a nice dinner out. That night John had the first nightmare that he ever had around Rose. Usually being around her he would not have any bad dreams. Rose woke up to him crying out, “NO the fire, No not my family, it’s all gone, it’s all gone.” She held him tight and sushed him until he stopped crying and fell back asleep. She wanted to know what it was about, but she would wait until he would tell her. 

The weekend went quick, they visited were his family’s house was, when Rose asked if he wanted to see inside he just told her it wouldn’t be the same. They also visited places he would visit growing up and places he liked to eat. Over all it was a fun filled few days. He even took them to a small carnival in town where he won both Rose and Jackie a stuffed animal. They had spent hours Saturday riding the rides and eating candy floss, John and Rose holding hands the whole time. Jackie thought that this man definitely went above and beyond to make her Rose happy, she figured his age really didn’t make a difference. It was a fun trip for them all and none wanted to return to London on Sunday afternoon. They all slowly packed their bags a bit solemnly. Rose and Jackie had their first holiday and didn’t want it to end. John was worried about what was happening in London. There had been no new news reports about what was happening, but something was still worrying him. He picked up a fob watch that had been in the bottom of his bag, then put it back and finished packing.


	5. Chapter 5

After Their holiday, everything returned to normal Rose was working late this week so he would get home around the same time as John. One night she was walking toward the bus stop and she saw John and some woman talking as they walked back toward the estates. The woman was holding his arm and talking excitedly about something. Rose watched them; with the way this woman was behaving she liked John a lot. John was acting a bit stand offish so she knew he didn’t like the behavior but was too much of a gentleman to stop her completely. He would move his arm out of her grasp and then she would take it back. At the turn to the estate he pulled away, wished her a good night and walked toward her building. Rose ran up to John, “Hey, how was your day?’ she asked.

“It was busy, don’t like office hours, me. Now I have to work with one of the other professors’ assistants. We are working on a project between two of our classes. She is a bit overbearing. I don’t like it, me, but its part of work. It shouldn’t be more than a few weeks.” He said. He pulled her against him and kissed her. “I missed you today. I wish it was just us every day, traveling like we did this weekend. I dream of traveling and the exciting adventures we could have.”

They walked hand in hand up to the flat where Jackie had dinner ready for the two of them. “Glad to see you made it home safe. There are more reports on the news tonight about weird things happening with plastic again.” Jackie said. Rose and John sat down at the table to eat.

“Anything new or is it just melting plastic?’ John asked. He really needed to get to the bottom of this. He somehow knew that he could fix this and he should know something about plastic, yet the knowledge was just out of his reach. He knew that he would figure this out. 

“There are more reports, though some in the government say that it is just people’s imagination. Problem is there is videos and pictures. In fact this reporter said that most people are reporting these issues in the newer buildings, one that were made with more plastic materials.” Jackie told him.

Right then John’s phone rang, it was Joan, and she needed some questions answered about the plans for the project. John tried to be as quick as possible but he didn’t want to be rude. It was getting late and Rose was falling asleep on the couch. “Look Joan, I have to go. We can talk more about this tomorrow.” He told her rather abruptly. He was irritated with this woman. Half of what she was talking about was her and not about the project. He gently kissed Rose awake and walked her to her bedroom. He helped her get settled in bed before she fell back asleep.

The next morning Rose was a bit melancholy. Jackie noticed this while she was serving Rose her tea and breakfast. “Rose what’s wrong. You’re not having second thoughts about John are you?” She asked. Usually Rose only got upset like this about boys. 

“No mum, it’s that lady that called last night. I saw her walking home with John. Then not an hour later she is calling him. I don’t have a good feeling about her. Plus mum, I am quite a bit younger than him. She might be better being closer to his age and all. I just work in a shop and don’t even have my A level’s” Rose told her.

“I know I said that shop was giving you airs and graces. But you are my daughter. You are strong and bright. I will tell you every day tell you get it, John loves you. He didn’t look to happy that girl was calling. He seemed rather upset. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. That man is arse over kettle for you.” Jackie told her. Rose just nodded. Jackie worried about Rose, how she couldn’t see John loved only her she didn’t know.

Rose got up to shower and dress for the day. She put her dishes in the sink as she headed to the bathroom. She knew John loved her, but he seemed to be keeping something a secret from her. He wouldn’t even talk about his family. She knew from his dream something bad happened. She decided to ask him about it soon.

When Rose was done with her shower and dressed she walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Jackie brought her out some tea. “Why don’t you take a sick day today, you have never missed a day in over a year. Just take the day off and go see John and walk home with him, that way that bitty can’t walk home with him, she can see that he is taken. I really want to give that woman a piece of my mind.” Jackie told her.

Rose agreed and they made plans for a late dinner of Pizza tonight when they got back. Mickey came by for the first time in almost two months. “Sorry babe, I got a new girlfriend, plus I am working at the shop a lot too. There are so many weird issues with the plastic that covers the electrical. I really think that there is something going on the government doesn’t want us to know about. I been investigating on the internet, seems the power outages when it rains. It’s only buildings that have plastic around the conduits that the electricity goes through.” Mickey told her.

“John has been worried about it. Maybe you two should talk about it tonight. We will be home around 9:15 if you want to be here. Then you guys can talk.” Rose said.

“Who is John? Mickey asked.

“Well if you had been around lately Mickey you would know.” Said Jackie to Mickey before she turned to Rose, “I want to get some shopping done.. You are picking up the pizza tonight right?” she asked her.

“Yep mum, that is why we won’t be back tell after nine. John had to extend his hours to after 8 with all the students he has to see during office hours.” She told her mum. Jackie left and Mickey pounced.

“So tell me about John, who is he, how long have you been with him, your mum seems okay with him, is he better then Jimmy?” Mickey rambled.

“Hold your horses Mickey. John is my boyfriend we have been together 7 weeks. Mum loves him and lets him stay here, partly because these weird things are going on. She feels safer having him here. He is older, so don’t say anything when you meet him. I met him out the first day you skipped lunch with me. He had just moved here from Manchester. He works at the uni that is why he has student hours. He took us on holiday last weekend. He is great you will love him,” Rose told him. They spent the next couple hours talking about their prospective relationships.

When it was time to go Mickey walked her part way. He missed hanging out with his best friend. Jackie was finally coming back so Mickey helped her to take the bags up to the flat. Rose got to the university around seven; she figured she would wait out in the hall. Today there weren’t any students waiting, so she thought that they might be home earlier tonight. She patiently waited for an hour, listening to the voices that she did not quite understand coming from the closed office. Finally at 8 the door opened and Joan came out. “His office hours are done for tonight. You will have to come back next week for the next office hours. She stated.

Rose just looked at her, “I am not here for office hours, I am John’s girlfriend and we are walking home together tonight.” Rose told Joan giving her a nasty look.

“You know students can’t date the professors. I am also sure that John has better taste in women then some chav child.” Joan told her. At the same time John and another woman walked out of the office.

John walked up and kissed Rose hard. “This is my girlfriend, not some chav. She doesn’t go to this University so that is not a problem. I think that you have over stepped your boundaries Joan.” John said turning to look at the other woman. Right then Joan looks over at her boss, Professor River Song. River stared at her assistant.

“Joan, I think that you are no longer needed on this project. I believe I and Professor Smith can do this together, and if needed my husband Professor Smith can help too. You met him yesterday John,” she said as she nodded at John. “I will be talking to the dean about your position. I have students that can do the work that you do, and they will appreciate the job. I expect some decorum from my assistants.” River told her. Joan walked off with her head down, not saying a word.

River turned to Rose and John, John had his arm around Roses waist. “River Song, meet Rose Tyler, my plus one.” Rose and River shook hands. 

“Nice to meet you Rose,” River said. “I am another professor here; me and my husband also work here. My husband and your John have the same name. We are doing a project together working with the plastic to try and figure out this power dilemma. The government doesn’t want that getting out, spoilers you know.” She said with a smile. “I will talk with you later John. Maybe Saturday we can all go out on a date together, say 7:30, we will meet at the park you met at.” River said with a smile and walked down the hall. Rose just stared at her how did she know where they met? River turned back and mouthed, “Spoilers.”

After Rose and John were gone she walked back down the hall to the next office over. “So, “husband’ how much of this do you remember and is Rose going to kill me when we get home?” she asked. The 11th doctor laughed, “No, but she may tease you a bit about the husband thing.” They laughed, “Back to the TARDIS. He has to do this himself, we can’t help. Though River you may be needed. Just don’t make younger Rose jealous, after all she was rather jealous when she was younger.”

John and Rose got back to the flat at 9. Both Jackie and Mickey were waiting for them. After dinner, at Jackie’s request, Mickey, Rose and John talked for several hours about what each of them knew. John invited both Mickey and Rose to the meeting for the project the students were doing dealing with the plastic issue. They knew enough to help and Mickey, though he seemed like an idiot, did know his way around a computer. John thought that might be helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose, Jackie, and John all got into a routine. Two days a week Jackie would stay with Bev to give Rose and John time alone. Mickey started coming over Sunday for dinner. His girlfriend had to work nights that night as she was working on becoming a doctor. It was becoming quite domestic. John and Rose spent one night a week out on their own, just to give them some time away from Jackie. No one really wants a mum around 24/7 into their relationship.

On Wednesday Rose started noticing that the shop dummies were moved. She couldn’t figure out how, since she had not seen anyone move them before her 15 minute break. There were too many for it to have been done in that amount of time. In all 17 dummies were moved at least ten inches from where they were supposed to be. Rose asked her manager and he told her there was a lot of weird stuff happening that day, not only shop dummies, but anything plastic on that floor had moved. Even he was freaking out enough to tell her he was starting to believe that there was something to this plastic moving. Rose stole away to a corner and text John. Told him what her manager had said and what she had seen. John got really worried and canceled the rest of his classes for the day. Many professors were having issues with computers having issues so he wasn’t the only one who was leaving for the day. 

John got to Hendricks by the time Rose had lunch. She showed him where the shop dummies had been and how far they had moved. They went out by the fountain they had met at to talk. “Rose I really have a bad feeling about this. Something is going to happen something big. I can feel it, me.” He said as he pulled her to him and hugged her tight. “I will protect you but we need to get to the bottom of this. Have Rickey come over tonight, we need to powwow and see what new information he can give us.” I think I kind of know what is going on.”

Rose looked up at him, “What is it?” She asked. 

“I am not sure exactly, have an odd idea me. Many think the government or military are doing experiments, me, well I think it is alive, or trying to become alive. Not sure, me. I know that daft, but that is what I think.” He told her. 

“I don’t think you’re daft. I started to wonder today if something Is making them move. They would have had to move quickly to all move without anyone seeing them. That or there had to be a bunch of students who came in at the same time to move everything on one floor that fast.” She said.

“I like how you think,’ He replied, “Don’t think this is students, there would be something on the internet to get that many people together. But you are right a bunch of people could get together and mess with people with this being all over the news. I am going to go talk to your manager and poke around a bit, me. See what I can find. Funny it seems to center within 2 miles of here.” He told her.

“Well my Sherlock homes I am off to work. My break is almost over.” She told him as she pulled him down into a kiss. They kissed until someone whistled. “I better get back.” She said a bit embarrassed. 

“I will walk you back, have a chat with your manager and see what I can find. If he asks you I work for the government and am investigating the reports about plastic.” He told her. She smiled and nodded. HE took her hand as they started walking back.

“So now you are an investigator and a doctor,” she laughed. He liked her calling him doctor and he puffed out his chest with pride.

As they got close to Hendricks he let go. “Okay be good. I will be here to walk you home. I am going to protect you my pink and yellow girl.” He told her. Rose smiled up at him. He sometimes said the weirdest things but they endeared him to her heart. They parted ways while she went to clock in and he went to investigate. While he walked away he kept thinking something sonic would help him. He shook his head at the thought and went to see the manager.

The manger didn’t even ask for identification, though John had it ready. The manager was so quick to get any help from the government he showed him explained everything that had happened in the last few weeks, which he knew about. Which was much more then he had told Rose. While they were talking the other Doctor John Smith, came in and told him he too was also sent to help with the investigation. He knew John didn’t have the sonic, and needing to stay hidden from the family, he was there to help, in more ways than one. “We are colleagues and work together,” The eleventh Doctor said. “We are the smartest of the scientist working on this,” He said as his hands moved about. John did not know why Rivers husband was there, but knew they both had the same background, besides he would take any help to protect his Rose, even this pretty boy.

When the manager left them in the security office with all the reports from staff and customers they got down to business. John started watching the videos to see if he could see any of the shop dummies move. Right as he sees Rose walking to the door he sees a dummy behind her move his head toward her, then the video blanks out for one whole minute. When it comes back on the dummies and other plastic items have moved already. 

John turned to the other professor who liked being called “Doctor”. John for the life of him couldn’t figure out why. “Look at this,” he told him as he cued up when Rose was leaving. They both watched as the dummies head moved/

“Well that is just odd.” The Eleventh Doctor said. “Never known shop dummies to move here. I know on some planets, did I say planets, meant places, some places, yeah that sounds right. They have mechanical ones that move or people that act like shop dummies, It is kind of cool. I say kind of but mean they are really creepy.” He said. He was trying so hard not to say anything that could cause issues for his other self, but he had a gob in this incarnation as bad if not worse than the last one.

“I think we can rule out students with the fact that dummy moved. I know that the manager would not be freaking out if he didn’t see more than he is telling us.” John told him, wondering how this guy made it as a professor as weird as he was.

“Students?” the Eleventh Doctor asked “Who thought it was students?” He didn’t remember everything from this time period being human and all.

“Rose did, she is so smart to think of it. She really thinks things out.” John told him with pride. His Rose was really good and he wanted to keep her around after, after what he didn’t know but he wanted his pink and yellow girl to stay with him.

“We are having a meeting with Rickey the Idiot tonight to see what else has been found, do you and River want to join?” He asked.

“No, I think a couple months with Jackie were enough for awhile. We can compare notes on Saturday, have a double date, remember?”

“Couple months with Jackie?” John asked “what are you talking about?’ He was so confused as to how this guy would even know Jackie.

“Oh well, it doesn’t matter. I have more to investigate, me and River, the wife, River.” He stumbled over his words as he hurried out the door, hoping his human ninth self would forget by Saturday, his wife, the real one and River would kill him for that “spoiler”. He met River by the exit and they snuck to the top floor, the one that had been closed for the last several weeks, It was so hush hush that River had stumbled upon it, and was the only reason that they knew. Everything seemed to be filtering floor to floor and the top floor of Hendricks was the starting point.

That night as Rose, John, Jackie and Mickey sit around talking about all the new information that they each had found. Rose told them about what other clerks had said about what had happened on the top floor of the store. They had even closed the floor and didn’t let the elevator get to that level anymore. Even the manager was too scared to talk about melting plastic, and everything that was plastic moving itself in seconds. They had even closed the floor off. John wished the manager would have told him. It would be a good place to investigate. They realized it all started at Hendricks and had progressed out from there. 

While they were talking Rose went to put a load of John’s clothes in the wash. He wasn’t really good at remembering he needed to wash clothes. As she dug his dirty ones out of his bag she found an old fob watch with circular designs on it. She thought it was pretty. As she looked at it she had this feeling or this thought, almost in John’s voice telling her to keep it for now. Keep it with her and protect it. She put it in her pocket, started the load and took the bag back to her room.

After they compiled all the information they had on Mickey’s laptop. They made a calendar of known events. Mickey forwarded it to John’s phone for him to look over. Right then Mickey’s girlfriend called so Mickey took off. Rose and John sat on the couch to watch television. A good movie would let his brain let go and look at things clear headed tomorrow. He pulled Rose to him she cuddled to him. “Oh, don’t forget we have a date with River and her husband on Saturday. This is going to be interesting; he seems just a bit off his rocker.” He told her. He wasn’t sure why he did not feel right telling her he showed up today. Something about time lines, he tried to shut off the odd thought. He figured all this weird stuff going on with the plastic was causing his mind to be exhausted. They settled in and relaxed together.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night started out okay. Rose got all dressed up in a very nice dress that John had bought her. John thought she looked stunning and didn’t really want to share her. He didn’t really want to go out with River and the Doctor. He thought the Doctor was a bit full of himself and was a bit odd. He wasn’t really sure why he disliked him so much, yet every time they met that man would rub him the wrong way. Rose on the other hand was excited to go out on a date with the other couple. She had not met the husband yet.

“So how we going to know who we are talking to at dinner,” Rose asked as she touched up her makeup and grabbed her hand bag. John looked at her confused, tell it dawned on him. 

“Oh, well he goes by the Doctor as some weird nick name. He used it before he started at the school. Him and River started at the school not long after me. Not sure why they would need to hire so many teachers at one time. Anyway, I am starting to ramble just like him. Think I have been around him too much, Me.” He said before he escorted her out the door. They had a lovely evening walk. It had not started to get cold yet, which was odd. The weather being off was just another thing to add to all the odd happenings  
“Oh,” Rose said, “Well we all have some odd nickname. Didn’t you have one in school or anything?” She asked him.

“No, none that I could remember.” He said. “My name is so ordinary there is no real nick name for me. “So what was your nickname?” He asked her.

“Oh, well Rosie Posie was one I got from some kid. I don’t mind Rosie, when I was little some of my family called me that. I guess even my dad did.” She said.

Their nice walk ended after that as they got to fountain and both River and the Doctor were there. River was dressed nice and well the other John Smith needed some kind of fashion designers help, John thought. He thought the other John might dress up, though he didn’t dress up either; leather jacket, nice jumper and slacks to change things up. The other John looked like a walking nightmare with suspenders and a belt, it was like he had no idea how humans dressed.

Rose walked up to the other John and introduced herself while her John was staring at him. “Hi I’m Rose, this lug isn’t too keen on introducing us, “she said as she nodded toward John. “I hear you are called the Doctor.” She said.

He took her hand and kissed it. John did not like the look in his eye. He could swear he saw love for his Rose. He started to get fidgety and angry. He wanted to say “hands of the blonde.” But he just kept quiet.

“I am the Doctor, pleasure to meet you. This is my fr..wife River. She, you have met before, with that mess with Joan. That woman really has some personal issues, lost a husband, she is lonely. She really is a good woman. Besides no one could ever take your place with me, I mean John, he loves you.” The Doctor told her as River hissed “spoilers in his ear. 

Rose thought this man was a little mental, but he was okay. She thought River was beautiful and glad she had her John.

“We already have reservations tonight. We preordered some champagne and banana daiquiris for the men. I happen to know both of them like them, though my john prefers not to drink the alcoholic kind.” River told them as they walked into the restaurant.

Rose got a bit jealous that River would know what her John drank. As different as these two were, they had one thing in common. She looked at River wanting to know how much about her man did she know. She tried not to show her jealousy as that sat down. Rose noticed River nod her head and followed her line of site to a man at the bar. Now she thought Maybe River cheated and had many men, after all she was beautiful.

They made small talk as the ordered their food. John, Rose and River talked to each other about their week, while the Doctor seemed lost in thought looking at Rose. He was really comparing the difference in the 300 plus years they have been together and reminiscing about when he was nine. John was a bit jealous that he kept looking at her. When the food came he decided to jump into the issues at hand and stop him from looking at his Rose. He also couldn’t get over the man calling himself the Doctor. He did not know why it bothered him but he really didn’t like it at all. 

Rose on the other hand saw how River looked at John. It was almost like she didn’t really know him, though she acted like she did. She would look from on John to the other and almost compare them. It really made her upset. She didn’t realize that she had put her hand on John’s arm and was squeezing it possessively. She was barely listening to the conversation about what her John and the Doctor knew about the plastic issue now plaguing the city. She didn’t realize that John had talked to her until he touched her arm.

“Rose, are you okay?” He asked her.

“Yeah, yes, just spaced off a bit,” She said as she let go off his arm and resumed eating. John offered to share dessert with her and both he and the Doctor ordered some banana concoction. River just laughed and Rose looked at them both. “What is with you two and bananas?”She asked.

River smirked as they both said “Bananas are good; always take a banana to a party Rose.” Rose just stared at them as all started laughing. When dessert was done the man that River had nodded at came over and stood next to River and the Doctor. 

He looked at Rose and put his hand to shake hers, she took his hand and he kissed it. “Hi I am Jack Jones.” He said. He looked up to see both John’s staring at him with “the look” on their face.

“no Jack, just no.”Said the Doctor while John stared at him, just like he would the day they found him. The look said “hands off the blonde.”  
“What are you doing here?” John asked him. 

“Well I am here because the Doctor’s wife asked me too.” He replied, wasn’t saying which “wife” it was. John noticed he had an odd smirk on his face. We need to take this outside of this establishment. I have a private location we can talk. They got up and River paid the bill, she looked over at the Doctor, “You can owe me.” She said with a smile. They walked out of the restaurant and followed Jack. Rose and John held hands. All of a sudden a green light went across the sky. Both River and John looked up, this was too soon. Plans had to change and they could not stick around to help. It was all up to Rose and John now. 

When they got to a small warehouse about two blocks away Jack opened the door. HE took them into a conference room. There was a lot of high tech in the building John noticed. He bumped Roses purse and he swore he could hear himself say ‘take that.” He pocketed the vile he was standing next to. When they were all sitting Jack said “I work for Torchwood. Have either of you heard of Torchwood.” He knew that hadn’t, not yet.

“No.” John said after Rose nodded no. 

“It is an agency that deals with Aliens.” He said, John nodded, aliens he believed in them. This world had really started getting some high tech gear in the last 30 years. 

Rose looked at John, River, the Doctor and Jack. “Aliens, like real proper aliens?” She asked. 

“Aliens exist, they may not be showing themselves off to everyone, but I believe they have visited.” John told her.

“Aliens that abduct people like they say happens across the pond?” Rose asked. She wasn’t sure if she should believe this, but from the look on everyone else’s faces, she could see they believed it. 

“Aliens are real,” River said, and we found out today that they have a transmitter on top of Hendricks. 

Eleven interrupted, “These aliens, they are living plastic. We found them, but do to some circumstances beyond our ability; we have to leave you to deal with it.”  
John and Rose stared at him. They had no idea what he was even talking about. He seemed nervous and upset.

River calmly said. We were sent to help with the issue of the plastic. But we got here later then we should have,” She said as she gave a look to the Doctor. “Do to the unfortunate circumstance we are going to explain what this alien is. Jack here has a file on an usb for you to look at. We wanted to help but we are in need of getting out of town immediately, seems someone’s memory was a bit off.” 

With that River, the Doctor and Jack got up in a hurry. The family had arrived and all three were in danger. The Doctor whispered to John, “Time to Run.” He needed him as far away from the Timelord scent as he could. John didn’t even question he took Rose’s hand and told her to run. 

After they left River sprayed the room with some sent as Jack took all the Torchwood equipment he could and the Doctor started to key in where they were off to. “Time to pick up Rose.” He said. I hope this me does not screw this up.

“We’ll when we get back, please do it after the family is gone. Or this will really cause a paradox.” River said and the only thing anyone standing outside of the building could hear was a woosh woosh sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose and the Doctor get back to Rose’s flat. Both of them winded from running. “Shouldn’t be winded me.” John said. He pulled Rose into the flat. He found out the plastic was being controlled by an alien, which he shouldn’t believe but did. It was time to get Mickey over with the computer to see what was going on and how these three humans could stop it, without torchwood. He really did not know why, if these people knew so much about what was going on, why did they leave it up to the three of them to fix it. 

Rose called Mickey and told him that they needed his laptop and to hurry things were going to go bad soon so they had to make a plan. Jackie made tea for everyone to help them to calm down. Rose was going a mile a minute with all the information she was trying to blurt out to Jackie, with John throwing in his bit it didn’t help her understand anything.

After Jackie calmed them down, Rose went to her room to change her clothes while they waited for Mickey. She grabbed the watch out of the dresser and put it in her pucker. She tried to keep it with her whenever she could. She felt that she should always keep it with her., when she could. She went to sit down to tea and took it out of her pocket. She thought maybe it could help them. 

“John, I found this in your clothes.” She told him.

He just looked at it, “Don’t remember it me,” He told her.

He took it from her to look at. Though his brain was trying to tell him to look away the watch told him how to make a chemical compound that would help him deal with the living plastic. He handed the watch back to Rose and started writing out a formula. 

After Mickey arrived at the flat, they plugged in the USB and started looking at the information. The living plastics were called Autons. They were controlled by the nestene consciousness. The information said there was a big transmitter, transmitting a signal to the top of the Hendricks building. But it did not give them much more information.

“Well that was helpful,” John said. “Where is the big transmitter? It would have to be huge and hidden in plain sight. I have no idea in London were this could be.” He told Mickey and Rose. “I have an idea, me.” He said. “Rickey, come with me. Rose, hang on to that watch. Not sure what kind of technology that is, but it told me how to stop this mess. We are going to save the world.”

Mickey and John ran out the door. They had to run to several stores. John bought some chemicals and science type stuff. He then bought some other components to make a bomb. He figured until they could find the big transmitter they could stop the transmissions getting to the store. 

Rose sat and waited for over an hour. She held on to the watch. It felt like home and John, but not John. It felt like a very sad John. She knew that things were going weird. Meeting people who knew about aliens was a bit much. When her mum sat down with her she looked over. “Mum, I am going to help John. This Torchwood thinks we are going to be able to help them stop the alien invasion. I want you to stay here.”

“Rose, I don’t believe there are aliens. I also do not know what else to believe with all this plastic moving and melting. Plus the power outages we have to worry about. But I believe in you and John. Mickey has been trying to tell me for months that no human could be causing this issue, but bloody aliens?” Jackie said as she held her daughter. “If this Torchwood place thinks you guys can stop this, then I do too. When this is over, maybe we should talk about the future with you and John.”

“Mum, we haven’t dated that long. We like being together and I will hate to see him move back to his place. But I don’t know if he wants anything more.” Rose told her.

“That man is arse over kettle for you. You two seem to fit like your dad and me. I just hope he is your forever.”Jackie told her. They heard the front door open and Mickey and John rush in. They hurriedly explained the plan to Jackie and Rose. While John started making something called anti-plastic, he supervised Mickey in making a small explosive to destroy the transmitter. He hoped it would only destroy that, but he could take care of Rose if anything went wrong and they lost the building. Jackie was freaking out a bit. 

“Why are we doing this? Isn’t this illegal?” Jackie kept saying. “And what you doing?” she asked John.

“I am making some anti plastic. Once we find the thing in control of the plastic, we can stop it from harming the human race.” He told her.

Jackie and Rose went to the living room, both getting up and checking on the kitchen every few minutes. Time seemed to stop as they waited until it was time to start. After the fifth time of getting up to look, Jackie went into the kitchen to talk to John.

“She is my only daughter; can you promise me she won’t get hurt, that you will take care of her?” She asked him.

“Jackie, I love Rose. I need her help or I would ask her to stay here with you. You also know Rose and that she is a strong stubborn woman, I am not sure where she gets that from, I will take care of her. It is up to us to stop this before the stupid apes on this planet get hurt or killed. It seems that they want to invade and I will stop it.” John said.

Rose had noticed that John seemed gruffer then he had been, but he still stopped and kissed her head when he came in the room and looked at her like she hung the moon. It didn’t change her mind about him. She loved him and would follow him to the ends of the earth. If he was going to stop this invasion she was going to be right there with him.

When both the explosive and anti plastic where ready, Mickey, Rose and the Doctor headed to the door. Rose hugged her mum and told her she loved her. Jackie yelled, “Be safe,” as she closed and locked the door. This was going to be a long night.

They ran as fast as they could to Hendricks. John picked the lock as Mickey kept a look out. Rose and John took the stairs and went up to roof. John looked over London. “I wonder where this big transmitter is. Blowing this up will only stall them.” Rose looked out around the city.

“What would it look like?” she asked him.

“Well, it would be big and round,” He told her as he set the bomb and timer for ten minutes. “Got to be invisible if no one can find it.” He said as he stood up facing her.

She looked over his shoulder, “Like that?” she asked.

He looked over his shoulder “Like what?”

She looked again and he saw the giant London Eye. “Rose you are fantastic.” He grabbed her and kissed her forehead before grabbing her hand and yelling “Run.”

They ran down the stairs and grabbed Mickey. The three of them made it across the street before they watched in horror the whole top of the building exploded. “I think I just blew up your job.” John told Rose as they starred for a few minutes. “How much did you use?” He asked Mickey. 

“I used just what you said.” He said a bit whiney like he was being blamed. John flagged down a taxi.

All of a sudden a bright light lit up the sky. “Now we are in trouble, and it’s just beginning.” Said Rose as John grabbed her hand and got her into the taxi after Mickey. He gave the driver a big sum of money to hurry to the London Eye. When they got near the river they jumped out. Rose saw a glow coming from an underground tunnel. They followed it tell the found what looked like a pit of liquid plastic. It started moving and somehow they could understand it. Rose and Mickey had stayed a level up to let John try to talk to this alien. While John was talking to it, Rose started to get confused. John was saying stuff about the Shadow Proclamation. Suddenly he was being held by two shop dummies. One pulled out the anti plastic from John’s pocket. He started trying to reason with the liquid. 

Rose looked at the wall. She grabbed an axe and started whacking away at it. “I don’t have a job, I don’t have my A level’s but I do have Junior under sevens. I got the bronze.” She said as she grabbed the chain and crashed into the dummies causing the anti plastic to fall into the vat. Everything started exploding as they ran to get out before the ceiling fell. After they climbed their way out, John grabbed Rose and held her. 

“You saved me. You were fantastic. I don’t know how I knew all that stuff I was saying. We made it, better call your mum.” He said as he finally let her go. He turned to Mickey as Rose walked a few steps away to check on her mum. “Good job there Mickey, thanks for the help.” He held out his hand and they shook hands. 

Mickey noticed that the taxi driver was still waiting for them. John thought it was odd for a human to stay with all that was going on. After Rose was done talking to her mum they got back in the taxi and headed home. 

The whole drive to the flat the driver kept sniffing. “Hey man, are you okay?” Mickey asked him. The driver turned his head rather oddly to look back at them. 

“Yeah, think I have a cold coming on. Would any of you know anyone called the Doctor?” He asked them as he was getting out. All three of them had an odd feeling. “Nope, never heard of him,” John said as he shut the door. He pulled Rose quickly up to the flat. Something else was going on and he needed to find the Torchwood operative, Jack. 

When they got into the flat Jackie hugged all three of them. She handed John a letter as she went to make tea. The letter was from River telling them the threat wasn’t over and they were in danger. They would be unable to help them, but they needed to keep the watch with them at all times. John wondered if the watch had anything to do with the Doctor and the odd taxi driver.


	9. Chapter 9

John mulled over the letter from River. She didn’t give much detail, that one, he thought to himself. He didn’t know if he should talk to Mickey or Jackie about this. He took Rose to the bedroom and said goodnight to the others. He sat her down and showed her the letter. He wasn’t sure he understood it himself.

Dearest Rose and John,   
I cannot give you any spoilers as to the future. I can tell you this. The watch that you have in your possession needs to stay with Rose at all times. She needs to protect it with her life. It is really important to the future of the entire universe. I know that seems a bit much. Also there is something coming. It is the reason we had to leave before we could help with the Nestene consciousness. What is coming is very dangerous. John, you should take a leave of absence from school and stay with Rose and Jackie. There is an account in your name and there will be a debit card issued from there delivered to you tomorrow. There are sufficient funds to cover expenses for several months for all three of you. Stay together. Be careful and watch for any people who are acting strange. That is all I can tell you.  
With all my love,  
River

Rose stared at John, who was this River chick? Why did she say with all my love? What is this danger? She took his hand “John do you know who River is?”Rose asked.

“No, I just met her a few months ago, never saw her before that. I would have remembered meeting her or her husband.” He told her. He pulled her too her. “We worked out the other problem with the aliens together and we will work this out together.” They sat and held each other for a long time, neither wanting to let go.

The next morning after breakfast Rose and John sat Jackie down and showed her the letter. She started freaking out. “How can there be more danger. Is there more shop dummies? What is she talking about?” Rose got up and hugged her mum.

“Jackie, we aren’t sure. This letter is all the information we have. Right now I am staying here with you. None of us go out alone. We need to talk with Mickey. Either he or I will be with you when you go out. Maybe Mickey will get more information from this Torchwood the Jack bloke works at. Do not worry Jackie, I will never let anything happen to you and Rose.” John said as he took Roses hand. There was a knock at the door and all three jumped. “Rose you and Jackie stay here, I will be right back.” John said as he left the kitchen. 

Jackie grabbed Rose’s arm as she tried to follow him. “NO Rose.” She whispered. Rose stayed but started biting her nails.

John walked out to the door. He carefully opened it keeping his foot behind it to keep it from opening all the way. Outside stood a man impeccably dressed. “I am Ianto, I was sent by Jack to give you this envelope. It has your debit card and the information that Torchwood has on what is going on. We will have your back. We will have one team to help you. Jack will be unavailable but any friend of Jack is a friend of ours.” He said then quickly turned and walked away. John closed and locked the door. Whatever was going on was important enough to for the government to be involved, if Torchwood was the government. 

Before John could walk away there was another knock on the door. John unlocked it and carefully opened it again. “Hey boss. I found some information on Torchwood for you.” Mickey said as John quickly let him in and shut the door. 

They all sat in the kitchen. Jackie made more tea. “The world is falling apart and we are having tea, very British.” Mickey said. John looked over the information that was provided by Torchwood, after putting the card in his wallet. There were pictures of the four people that would be keeping an eye on them, one of them was Ianto. The rest of it was a file on some aliens called the family. They were the last of a group of aliens that killed others to live longer. They only lived for 3 months and died off like a mayfly. The family was looking for another Alien. There was no information on that alien. \

“This doesn’t tell us anything,” John got up and paced around the kitchen brooding. “I was in the war, me. I can protect you. But how am I supposed to stop aliens that I don’t know what they look like. Plus they can take over others.” He growled out. Rose got up and hugged him. She could always make him feel better, like life was worth living.

 

While John was pacing, Mickey brought up the information that he had gotten. “Well boss, Torchwood is an agency that does not answer to the government. It was created by Queen Victoria after an issue with aliens. Seems we have been kept in the dark about this. There is the main Torchwood here in London, but the one helping us is Torchwood 3, they are out of Cardiff. They seem to be ran different then the main one. It is run by this guy named Jack no last name. There files are pretty encrypted at Torchwood three. It is almost like they gave us certain information.“ Mickey said as he turned the computer toward John to read. John was quite for a few minutes as he read the information that Mickey was able to get.

“I wish we had more information to formulate a plan. We don’t even know what to look for, what these aliens look like, or how would we know if they take over someone’s body.” John said. They all sat and mulled over the information.

“Well I need to go to the store. So which of you is going to go shopping with me?” Jackie said. “We don’t have enough in for more than a day and I am guessing we maybe holed up awhile, three months is awhile.”

“I got to get to work.” Mickey said. John just looked at him. He didn’t like shopping it was one domestic he hated.

“Why don’t we all go,” Rose said as she took John’s hand. “I think that we need to all stick together when we are out. I don’t feel comfortable staying home by myself.”

“I agree. Mickey you keep an eye out.” John said as Jackie and Rose left the room got ready to go out. John walked Mickey to the door and locked it behind him. H

30 minutes later Jackie and Rose were ready to go. John walked out and looked around before he let the women out. He was really frustrated he didn’t know what he was looking for. Rose and Jackie followed him out after he allowed them out; they all were looking around trying to see if they saw anything abnormal as they walked out to the street and down to the shop. Nothing was out of the ordinary until they got to the stop.

At first none of them noticed anything. Then Rose noticed there was a little girl who was following them around. At first she assumed she was looking for her mother, but after the third isle she pulled John to her and got on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, “John, that little girl keeps following us. She also is not moving normal and keeps sniffing the air like a dog.” 

John carefully looked around while he and Rose followed Jackie. Neither of them wanted to say anything to Jackie and have her say something. He kept an eye on the girl and on the next isle she was met by an older male. He also kept sniffing. “Jackie, are you about done shopping.” John said loudly as he quietly whispered, “We need to go. Don’t look around, let’s just pay for this and go.” 

Jackie tried to act natural but she was really scared. She grabbed an item of the shelf. “I am done now we need to get home it is time for tea.” Jackie said trying to keep her voice normal. While they waited in the queue to pay, Rose stood facing one way while John stood facing the other. They worked well together almost like they had always been together. Jackie got the food paid for and they left. Walking out the door they saw the little girl and the man with a woman and an older boy. “Son of mine,” the woman said, “There was a smell of time, but it wasn’t the Doctor. We need the Doctor.”

John wondered who the Doctor was and what the smell of time meant. He also wondered why they kept following them through the store. The group started to walk by John, Rose, and Jackie. While walking by they all cocked their heads in an odd way and sniffed. John took Rose’s hand and headed across the street. 

When they got across the street John told them they were going to take a long way back. Jackie wanted to ask why but the group of people who stopped near them freaked them out. They started walking, each of them watching for the odd people that they had encountered. John finally saw one of the group of people who were suppose to be watching out for them. They were a little late to the party.

When they finally reached home Jackie took the bags to the kitchen to put them away and make some tea. John text Mickey and asked him to call. Rose and John cuddled on the couch, neither wanting to be away from the other. They both felt like something wanted to separate them from each other. 

A half hour later Mickey called, “What’s up boss?” he asked when John answered. 

“I think we found the aliens the letter warned of. We ran into an odd family of 4. There was a Father, mother, and 2 kids. They didn’t act normal, kept sniffing. I also heard the mother call the son, son of mine.” He told Mickey.

“That sounds like them. I dug a little deeper. This alien is a group of four. They are hunters and they hunt by smell. What are we going to do?” Mickey asked.

“Right now hide. I really want to know why they seem to be after us. None of us are aliens.”John said. They got off the phone and Rose went to help her mum make supper.

John paced the living room. He felt he should know this. But every time his thoughts got close to an understanding he got a headache. At least they knew what the aliens looked like now. They could hold up in the house and have Mickey or the Torchwood people deliver the groceries. He was going to protect his Rose even if he gave his life for her.


	10. Chapter 10

The group walked down the corridor to the galley so they could all sit, have tea, and talk about well everything. The Doctor wasn’t much of a talker in this body, but he wanted his Rose to stay with him and he knew he would have to be as honest and upfront as possible to do that. The 9th and 11th Doctors took seats on either side of Rose. Jack sat across the table across from the 11th Doctor giving River and Jackie the other seats. He knew he was out of their timeline and that they would have to forget him for the timelines to right themselves. They were already starting to return to normal after they stopped the Family of Blood, everything now hinged on whether Rose stayed with the Doctor or not.

The 9th Doctor jumped right in, there was so much to tell Rose, and Jackie, if he wanted her to go with him. “Rose do you want me to just explain and then ask any question, or would you like to ask and I will answer?” the 9th Doctor asked Rose, taking her hand.

“I don’t know what to ask. I am so confused. I would like to know what this is, the blue box we are in, It is bigger on the inside then the outside. There is more than the one room as we walked down a hall with many doors. How does that work, how can you put all this inside a small space?” Rose asked, figuring she wouldn’t even understand the answer. She just needed reassurance that everything would be okay. 

While they listened in to the conversation between Rose and the Doctor, River and Jackie started making the tea. River knew where everything was kept and everyone loved Jackie’s tea. “So you are his wife now?” Jackie asked River quietly. 

“Spoilers, well I guess just in case, no I am not.” River said quietly. They hoped that the other Rose would not need to come out of the study, after all that would cause quite a stir for both Jackie and Rose. It could cause more issues, at least for Jackie to know what would become of her daughter. A few hundred years later and Rose had only aged maybe a year, River knew Jackie well enough to know that could change everything.

The others sat down to wait for the tea. Both the 9th and 11th Doctors sat on either side of Rose with Jack. Can we start there and then I can ask if I don’t understand.” Rose said.

“This is the TARDIS. Though ours won’t look like this, all glass and metal. It can change. T ARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She is my space ship, she is sentient, meaning she is alive. We can go anywhere in the universe. Like I said earlier, it also travels in time. So we can travel forwards or backwards in time.” He told her, hoping she would be okay, because even thought she knew now, that he was an alien, the regeneration and having two of him there may cause her to run away screaming. This wasn’t the normal way he met companions, and honestly Rose was not just a companion, she was his world.

“Yeah so she, the ship, is alive and travels in time and space. How does that work.” Rose said with a bit of gleam in her eye. After all she had liked their adventures and she could go on so many with him. He seemed like he still wanted her, yet almost afraid. She was a bit afraid too.

“Well, that is really hard to explain. I will explain about me first. I am a Time Lord, we basically watch and make sure that time does not get disturbed and to make sure things happen as they have to. Changing a fixed point could blow up the universe. Not everything is fixed, but some points are. Now there was a big war and the Time Lords, they all died, except for me, so I have to make sure things are kept right in the universe, all by myself.” The 9th Doctor said. 

Jackie and River had been listening as they got the tea ready. They brought everything to the table for the others. River also got out both Doctors favorite biscuits, along with Rose’s and some chocolate she knew the older Rose loved. Jackie for her part didn’t say anything, she just listened. She was conflicted, she didn’t want her Rose with this alien, yet she loved this man. Yes he was human when she met him, but he didn’t see much difference.

River motioned for Jackie to sit between her and Jack. The older Rose had told them that it would be best. They were all there because of one change in the Doctors time line that had caused both the Nestene Consciousness and the Doctor hiding as a human to occur at the same time. Unfortunately with the Doctor’s driving, they had ended up to close in the time line for them to actually help, beyond some recon and information. 

Rose was sad for the Doctor, to be responsible for all of time, alone because he lost all his people. He was alone and sad, and probably why he brought people with him, she thought to herself. She let go of his hand, he freaked for a second, before she put her arm around him to hug him. “Well there is me. I need to know more, to understand. But I don’t think I am going to leave ya. Everyone needs a hand to hold, even an alien” She told him.

“But Rose,” said Jackie, “He isn’t human, not anymore. He is going to be traveling all over. You have seen these aliens, how bad they are. I want you safe Rose. Can you promise me that Doctor, will she be safe?” Jackie asked looking at the Doctor’s.

“I can promise I will protect her with my life,” The 9th Doctor said. “My life isn’t easy and it is not for everyone. But I love Rose and I want her to travel with me. She needs to fully understand what I am, but I don’t want to live without her.” He said, not looking at Jackie but at Rose, willing her to stay by his side.

“Mum, everyone leaves home in the end. Usually it’s to move a few miles away. But mum, I love him. I don’t know if there is anything he can say that will stop me from going with him. I am an adult now mum. I wanted to move in with him anyway when this was all done.” Rose told her mother, taking her arm from around the Doctor and taking her mum’s hand. She hoped her mum would be okay, it would break her heart to leave the Doctor.

Jackie just looked at Rose with tears in her eyes. “Well how old are ya, after all this guy is you too?” Jackie asked the 9th Doctor. Before he could reply she continued. “I mean you look my age.” She pointed out thinking 40s and a 19 year old was bad enough.

“Well Jackie,” the 9th Doctor started saying his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Jackie was going to go for the throat. Yet the Doctor could understand. He was asking Jackie to go away with him. Jackie thought if she could get Rose upset about the age difference that could change. 

Before he could stammer out the answer, the 11th Doctor interrupted, “Jackie age is relative, for my people it could be that the difference is negligible when we compare the two species.” He stated.

Both Jackie and the 9th Doctor stared at him. “Don’t worry,” River said. “He never really grows up.” She continued while smiling at Rose, then Jack. She almost forgot for a moment that this wasn’t the Rose who she could joke with; she wasn’t her best friend, not yet. 

“Rose, I am older then you, older then you would believe. In all of 900 years of space and time I have never been asked my age my somebody’s mother.” He said. 

“900 years, that is a bit of an age gap,” Rose said smiling. 

“So I guess the important parts to tell you. We live longer than humans, a lot longer. I have never loved another human as I love you. I have traveled with several. I started with my granddaughter,” he said as Jackie interrupted.

“Granddaughter, so you are married, and coming to earth to take more human wives.” She said her voice shrieking at him. River and Jack just laughed into their cups of tea. He never was good at explaining.


	11. Chapter 11

A week and a half later of staying at the flat had Rose, John, and Jackie stressed out. Mickey or Ianto had done all the shopping and even brought them some take out a few times. They were going to go nuts if they did not get out for awhile. Ianto sent Gwen with an armored SUV to take them out. They decided to bring them down to Cardiff for a few days. Jack had not been around since this whole thing had started, so it was up to the team to protect them. 

Rose and Jackie went out shopping while John stayed behind and worked with the Torchwood crew. They had not seen the family and there had been no reports for them to find them. With no pictures it was hard to find who they were looking for. Aliens who looked human were harder to find, even for torchwood. They spent hours going over what they knew, which was not much.

They knew they were aliens called the Family of Blood. It was a pack of four aliens who hunted by smell and no other species could smell as well as them. They had stolen a Time Agents manipulator and could travel through all of time and space. They were after a specific alien. Though John felt they knew his name, they didn’t say it and it was not in the files that they had given him. They knew whomever’s body they had taken over was no dead. The good news is they had found their craft in a park in London. The bad news is they had not gone back to it. They hoped a few more weeks and they would die off and all would be okay.

Rose came in while he was deep in thought. She came behind him and put her arms around him from the back. “Hello my love,” John said as he turned his head to look at her. She bent over and kissed him. 

“How is it going?” She asked him and pulled up a chair next to him. 

“Not well, we have no new information; other we know whomever they have taken over is now dead, so the poor people cannot be saved. We also know where the ship is. It is being watched by another group who investigates aliens called UNIT.” He said as he took her hand and set it on his leg. He needed her touch. They sat there for awhile. Neither understanding why this family was after them and how were they going to stop them. The living plastic was so much easier to deal with.

“John, I know this sounds daft, but I kind of like the adventure of it all, even the hiding and the running for our lives. I wish mum wasn’t part of it. But no matter what I want to always be with you. Even though we got caught up in these alien attacks nothing could stop me from being with you. I am your hand to hold, life is better with two. We will get through this together my John.” Rose told him then leaned up to kiss him.

John put his forehead on Rose’s. He also liked the adventure they were having. It was better with two. He would always love and protect his pink and yellow girl. He was glad their life was not this hectic though. “You saved me Rose.” Was all he replied as he held her to his chest. 

Once Jackie had put away her items in the hotel room that was provided by Torchwood, she decided to text Rose about dinner. Rose asked John what he wanted to do for dinner. Since they felt safe being by Torchwood he figured they could go to a restaurant near the Pass. Rose text her mother back with a time and the restaurant address. 

John stood up. “Well we don’t have anything else to do here. We have about an hour until l we meet your mum, so let’s go get ready.” John said as he took her hand.

“I have some ideas about a shower.” Rose whispered in his ear. 

He took started pulling her toward the exit. “Well then Rose, run.”They made a quick dash back to the hotel where they made use of the shower, the bed and then the shower again. They ended up being 20 minutes late meeting her mum.

After the three of them were seated John noticed Ianto also being seated at a table nearby. John had figured since they were no more than a block away from the Hub that the team might have left them alone for an evening, after all the aliens didn’t know that they had left London and were now in Cardiff. He was still really confused as to why the aliens were after them. He knew they were looking for a doctor, and he had a doctorate, but so did so many other people. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He wanted to concentrate on a nice dinner with his girl and her mum.

While they ordered dinner John realized this was the most relaxed that they had been in weeks. Between the living plastic, and now these alien hunters, The Family of Blood. The three of them had been living stress. Rose and John held hands and smiled at each other. They listened to Jackie nattereing on about her shopping trip. Neither Rose nor John could be upset; they understood the stress Jackie had been dealing with. Not long ago she had never heard of aliens and already dealt with it better than most people would have. Jackie and Rose were both on their second glass of wine. Even though John knew they were pretty well protected, he was still ex military and he wouldn’t drink to keep his head. 

John ordered dessert for them all. This was the only holiday they would get until they solved the issue with the Family of Blood. John watched Rose and Jackie talking. He loved Rose, and even though him and Jackie’s relationship had improved since he stayed with them. He knew she was worried about Rose being a midlife crisis for him. He watched his Rose, the way she laughed, the way she smiled with her tongue in her teeth, how her eyes lit up when he came in the room, everything about her was something he did not want to live without. He would always need his Rose and he would always take care of them.

Jackie excused herself to go to the bathroom but accidently took Roses purse with her. While she was gone Rose cuddled up to John’s arm. He bent his head to kiss her when he heard a sniff beside him. When he looked over there was a new waiter with the check. He sniffed a few times. John did not recognize him as one of the four, but he was acting like them. Right then Jackie got back holding the fob watch. The waiter turned to Jackie and sniffed.  
“Time Lord.” He said, looking at the group of three. Right then the other three walked into the restaurant. John could see Ianto making a call on his cell phone. Backup should only be minutes away. Son of mine grabbed Rose and forced her up next to him. He put an odd looking gun to her head.

“Time Lord, you need to return or we will kill your love?” he stated, giving John an inhuman glare.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I am human, the same human as the bodies that you four have taken over.” He said with anger. He was trying to figure out how to get Jackie and Rose out of there safely. He didn’t understand why these people wanted him. He was just a teacher, a human teacher with a life with his new girl. 

Right then Gwen and the rest of the Torchwood team ran in and John grabbed Jackie and Rose and hauled them out the back door. Father of mine shot at the doorway forcing Gwen and the team scatter. The Family then ran through after John, Rose and Jackie. The three of them ran around toward the Torchwood office and safety. As soon as they got close to the pass Jackie stopped. All of a sudden a blue box appeared on the pass. Jack walked out of the blue box and he walked right up to Jackie he whispered in her, Rose stared at John, and then looked between Jack and the blue box. 

“It wants you to open it.” Jackie said trying to hand the watch to John. She had heard a rougher sounding John tell her that it was time for John to open the watch and before she could think about it, Jack had told her to give it to John. 

John looked at the watch, really seeing it for the first time. He looked at Rose, Jack, then at Jackie and finally the blue box. Gwen and her team were now right behind the family. They were all at a stand off situation. John looked at Rose, suddenly realizing what was going on, and what would happen. “Rose if I open this, I am going to be different.” Holding the fob watch he could hear the Time Lord part of him talking. “I hope you still love me, I will be me but a bit more.” He said to her, before kissing her hard. “I love you, please don’t forget that.” With that he opened the watch, a gold light came out of the fob watch and surrounded him.


	12. Chapter 12

There was silence as the different groups of people and aliens watched John. The humans for the most part had no idea what was occurring. The aliens and others knew all too well. The Time Lord was returning to himself. When the light dissipated, Rose stared at John. He had not changed any. She touched his arm and then stood in front of him. She looked into his eyes as she cupped his face with her hand. He was so scared she would run off. When he finally looked at her she saw very old eyes. “John?” she questioned. 

“I am the Doctor, but I am John too. We will talk about this as soon as we take care of them.” He told her as he pulled her into a hug. “I am still me, just with some additions. My feelings haven’t changed.” He knew she needed answers, if he had any hope of keeping her with him and traveling the stars together.

“Doctor,” Father of Mine stated as he stared at the man that they had been chasing so that they could live forever.

“Time Lord,” Sneered Son of Mine, even under the situation that they had found themselves, he still believed he could get the Time Lord and eat him.

While the Family had been staring at John transform back into the Doctor, the Torchwood team had used the surprise to take their guns. The Family stared as they stood with the team, and now Jack, as he was back pointing guns at them. The door to the blue box opened and out came River and her husband, as Rose knew them. They walked over to the 9th Doctor and Rose. Rose was still staring at the blue box that could appear out of thin air. 

Rose saw some other person who did not come out with the Doctor and River. As she watched the door shut really fast keeping her from being able to actually see the person. She wondered who else would be in there. She also wondered how four people could fit in the box. She rubbed the side of her head by her temple. She was starting to get a headache from all the questions going through her mind. This had been a crazier day then the day that they had blown up her job and stopped an army of moving plastic. 

The 9th Doctor rubbed Rose’s neck. She did not flinch when he did that. In fact she sighed and leaned against him. Right now all the signs pointed in the right direction. But he was so worried she would run away when she knew everything, his precious pink and yellow girl. 

“Well here we are,” the 11th Doctor said using his hands to illustrate. “You did okay, without us. I knew you would, after all you’re me, just with less experience.” He said to the 9th Doctor. 

Rose just stared. The 9th Doctor pulled her to him and kissed her. “It will be okay, I promise, me.” He said. Then he turned to the Family.

“I tried to give you a chance. I hid away instead of wiping you out. I thought you could learn the lesson. Instead you put the planet that I hold dearly in my hearts in jeopardy. You put the woman I love in jeopardy, and her mother. I am not one for second chances. I generally wouldn’t even give you a chance. But the Time War changed me. You can’t understand and so now you will face your punishment.” He said as he nodded to Jack.

Jack signaled his team to restrain the Family. Even though they had several guns pointed at them, the Family still tried to put up a fight. It did not take the team long to subdue them. The team then hand cuffed them and led them over to Jack. He would make the decision on who took custody of the deadly aliens. 

Jack looked over at the Doctors. “Well who gets custody. We have us and UNIT, then the main Torchwood would love a go at them, after all their motto is, if it is alien it’s ours.” He said to the two Doctors. 

The two Doctor’s looked at each other, almost as if they were conversing in their heads.

“I don’t have my TARDIS, it is parked in London. I think River and the Doctor can take care of them. We are in agreement, not that that happens often.” The 9th Doctor told Jack. 

“I think it is best I stay here,” The 11th Doctor said as he motioned at River and Jack. They came to stand by him as he explained what he wanted done. “Alrighty then,” the 11th Doctor said. “off you go and River, Jack can’t drive.” He said to them.

“Okay.” Said River as she winked at Jack, after all, whatever he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. River and Jack took the Family into the TARDIS. Rose watched them and saw a blonde woman off to the side inside the box. She looked familiar and she wondered who that was. But if that was the 11th Doctor’s TARDIS, how old was he, and how old was he now. She was so confused. 

“We will return in a mo,” Said River as she peaked out the door. “Now you two,” she nodded at 9 and 11. “You need to talk to Rose, have to worry about paradoxes and such.” She said. With that the door shut and the group heard the whoosh whoosh of the TARDIS as it left. Before anything could even be said the blue box returned. Jackie and Rose just stared at it wide eyed. 

“Did I mention, it travels in time?” The 9th Doctor told Rose smiling at her. She was still standing by him, which he took as a good sign. She looked confused, but she still smiled shyly up at him. To her he didn’t seem much different, a little grumpier maybe. She could still see the love in his eyes. 

The door opened Jack and River walked out of the box. River went and stood by the 11th Doctor. Jack went to stand by his team who were all milling around, not quite sure what to do. They wondered what was going on. They knew the other Torchwood would kill to have the Doctor, let alone two of them. But they had been taught he wasn’t a bad person. The charter for Torchwood was wrong and that he could be trusted, and that Jack would protect him with his life. 

Jack turned to his team. “Thank you all for a job very well done. You can go into the hub and start getting the paper work done on this.” He said as he nodded and smiled at Ianto. Ianto smiled back as him, Gwen and the others turned and walked toward the secret opening to the hub.

Gwen stopped and turned toward Jack, “Will we ever know the whole story?” she asked Jack.

“Maybe yes, maybe no. that’s up to the Doctor.” He nodded at the two men.

“Well I guess it is time for confessions and information. Rose, Jackie,” he said as he nodded toward them.”If you are okay with it, let’s go in the box and talk. “I take it is safe to do so?” he turned and looked at River and the 111th Doctor. 

“Yeah, it is. She is here, but will stay away unless she is needed.” He told his 9th self. 

Rose and Jackie were really confused. They all walked toward the TARDIS, the 9TH Doctor, Rose and Jackie leading the way. The 11th Doctor, River and Jack behind them following the first trio in. They all heard both Jackie and Rose gasp. 

“What the hell,” Said Jackie.

“It’s bigger on the inside.” Rose said as she looked around. She looked at John, no, the Doctor, “Are you an alien?” She asked him.

“Yeah is that okay?” he asked her back.

The 9th Doctor pulled her toward him. “Rose nothing has changed. My body is the same as you know. I am a Time Lord and we are humanoid, same as you. There are some differences. Me and my other self over there will explain them over tea, is that okay?” He asked her. He knew from the 11th Doctor that Rose was still with him. Though he really wanted to know how Rose could still be with him two regenerations later. But right now could change everything. 

Rose nodded at him. Jackie held Rose to her as they followed the Doctors to the galley. She wasn’t sure what was up, but she still loved him. He had always done weird stuff that didn’t seem normal. She had just ignored it as his quirks. She wanted to be with him. But there was so much to take in and understand. How was this man with floppy hair and a bow tie him. She could not understand that, they looked nothing alike, didn’t dress similar and the other one talked so much more then John, the Doctor, her Doctor did.

“Yeah,” She said sounding a little frightened.


	13. Chapter 13

“No, Jackie,” he said as patiently as he could. “I said I was alone, my family, my people, my planet are gone. We didn’t get married for love, we got married for politics. I was nothing more than an embarrassment for my wife as I never fit in. I loved humans and humanity. I cared about to other people on other planets. I did not like to watch, I liked to explore, so one day I left with the TARDIS, I only went back when forced to. But now that is done and over. It is just me.” He said with his head bowed.

Jackie felt bad. Maybe age didn’t matter. He was alone right now with only Rose, She could understand that. “All right Doctor, I just want to know my Rose is protected, including her heart.” She told him.

River decided to speak up. “Jackie, Rose will forever hold his hearts.”

“What do ya mean his hearts?” Jackie said.

“Well I have two hearts; I am physically inside a bit different then humans.” The 9th Doctor told her.

“Do you have two of anything else?” Jackie asked to everyone else’s embarrassment as she looked him up and down.

“Mum,” said Rose. “He said he was still the same, and I know he doesn’t have two of what you’re thinking.” She said shaking her head at her mum’s thought process.

The 9th Doctor looked at Rose, she seemed to be taking this all in stride. She hadn’t been repulsed by anything he had to say. She also did not get upset or cry. “My Rose, something else I am sure you really want to know,” he said as he nodded at his 11th self. “I am sure it is bugging you how he could be me?” he said.

“Yeah, I was wondering.” She said.

“What do ya mean, how can you be him, or him be you?” Jackie said as she started freaking out again. This was quite much for her. River whispered in Jackie’s ear. Jackie nodded so River got up and got a bright green bottle out of the cupboard, pouring a little into Jackie, Jack, and her cup. She then poured more tea in each. “How is the tea still hot?” Jackie asked.

“That is the TARDIS; she keeps hot things hot and cold things cold. Unless she gets confused and then she sometimes messes them up, like German potato salad.” The 11th Doctor started spouting until he realized everyone was staring at him.

The 9th Doctor scowled at his other self. “I am the Doctor and he is me, a future version of me. As a Time Lord I live a long time. When my body gets hurt, or sick and needs to die. My biology rewrites itself. I change. When that happens the gold light that you saw when I went from John back to me, well it is similar to that, except when it is done a new man will take my place. This man will not look like me, like that Doctor doesn’t look like me, or sound like me, but on the inside it will still be me.” He told her, hoping she understood. 

Rose stayed quiet as she thought about what he had told her. There had been no physical difference when he changed from John to the Doctor. He seemed sadder, but she understood he lost so much more than anyone could understand. She knew she loved him as the Doctor as she did when he was John. She looked at the 11th Doctor, even though he was different, she could see her Doctor in him. 

“Is there anything else that you want to know?” the 9th Doctor asked. He would answer any questions if It kept Rose with him.

“Not right now, this is a lot to take in” Rose told him. 

They all sat In silence for a few minutes. They knew that a lot hinged on this decision right now. 

Jackie decided to take the opportunity to get Rose to stay with her. “Rose, just stay here with me. I know I didn’t give you a lot growing up. I won’t bring anymore men to the flat. I won’t push you to date, or talk about the heirs and graces you put on when you worked at Hendricks. Please Rose, I don’t want you to go.” Jackie told her.

The Doctors both knew that Rose loved her mum and Jackie was the one person who could get Rose to stay and never travel with the Doctor. Her not going would change all of their future’s including Jack and River’s. They all held their breath as Rose looked at one Doctor than the other. She took both of their hands, one in each of hers. River looked at Jack and smiled, this was the woman she knew.

“Mum, I love you. You have had me for 19 years. I was going to go off with John anyway. This will be just a little further away. You and I both know this isn’t like the Wanker Jimmie,” She told her mum. The 9th Doctor saw the dark look that crossed the 11th Doctors face. That was going to be a story he realized. “He needs me, they,” she paused as she looked at both her Doctors, “They need me mum. I am their hand to hold. I love him Mum, I am going with him and I want you to be happy for me.” She said and looked at her mum expectantly.

Jackie nodded, she understood love. She also knew that wherever John had gone Rose would follow.“ Just come home sometime, please Rose, come visit. You will always have a home with me. If you ever get tired of this life, I will be here for you.” She said. She then looked over at the Doctors, “Well how am I getting home?” she asked as she stood up.

“We will get you there in a jiffy,” the 11th Doctor said before a weird look crossed his face, “Never saying that again.” He said more to himself as he opened the door to leave the room. Everyone else followed him out except Rose and the 9th Doctor. 

He turned to look at Rose. “You really okay with this?” he asked her.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” She told him as she leaned over to kiss him. HE crushed her to himself. HE could have this life and Rose. They felt the TARDIS take off as they stood there and snogged. She already felt like she was home. 

When they returned to Jackie’s flat, Rose and the 9th Doctor came into the control room. They both followed her out. “We still need to talk,” The 11th Doctor told his younger self. The 9th Doctor nodded. He figured there was stuff that needed said without Jackie around and also things he would have to forget, and so would Rose and Jackie. 

When they got up to the flat Mickey was waiting for them. He had been keeping an eye on the conspiracy theory websites and had learned about what happened in Cardiff.

“Hey boss, everything okay. I heard the Doctor bloke showed up in a blue shed. 

“It is called a TARDIS,” Jackie told him, she wanted him to know she knew more than him. 

“Mickey, we need to talk,” said Rose, as she took his hand and led him to the living room. They all sat down and talked for about an hour, about what happened in Cardiff, the fact that John was the Doctor, and about how Rose was leaving. Not telling him about the other Doctor and River would save him from needing his memories erased. 

While the Doctor finished explaining things to Mickey. Rose went to her room to pack. Jackie followed her. She knew that there was no changing Rose’s mind,. She watched her pack in silence. When Rose was done she set her bag down and hugged her mum. “You will always be my mum, I will come visit, I promise.” She said as they walked out of Rose’s room.

The Doctor and Mickey were walking down the hall toward the front door. The Doctor took a disc out of his pocket and handed it to Mickey. “You need to get this out there, help protect me and Rose.” He told him.

“Yes boss, I will be here if you need me, be your IT man.” He said. He walked up to Rose and hugged her, “By Babe.” I will miss you, but hey you got great adventures to go on. 

Rose and the Doctor Walked out the door and toward the TARDIS, “Can’t wait to show you our TARDIS. But we still have to talk to future me.” 

“We will do it together,” Rose told him as she took his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

As they got close to the TARDIS, the door opened and River stepped out. “Are you ready for this?” she asked them both, though more to the Doctor then to Rose. He shook his head yes. River smiled “I better go say goodbye to your mum,” She said to Rose. “I will be right back.” She smiled at them and walked toward the building that Rose and her mum lived in.

The 9th Doctor walked up to the TARDIS and took a key out of his pocket; he put it in the lock and opened the door. 

“How many keys are there to the TARDIS?” Rose asked him.

“Hmmm not sure,” he answered. “The keys are only useable when the companion who has them is living here. But pretty sure she would let an old companion in if it was necessary. She knows who to let in or not let in. I also figure your key would work on any TARDIS, with any of my regenerations, like my key would.” He said as he led her into the control room. He couldn’t figure out why he would like the TARDIS looking like this. “Speaking of keys,” he said as he dug around in his pocket, he pulled his hand out and held out another key to Rose. “You should have a key to our home.”

Rose smiled at him, “our home, I like the sound of that.” She heard a soft hum and she looked around.

“You heard that?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah, what was that?” She asked, still puzzled what had made that hum as there was no one else in the room.

“Well the TARDIS is a bit telepathic, since she can’t talk like you or I can. She talks to me telepathically. But you heard her.” He told her.

“So she makes sounds and such to let us know how she feels.” Rose asked in awe.

“Yep,” He replied

“Cool,” She said as they walked through the hall looking for Jack and the other Doctor. River caught up with them. 

“He is in the library.” She told them as she took the lead to take them to where the library was at the moment. 

“How many rooms does the TARDIS have?” Rose asked them.

“I am not really sure, I have never tried counting them, plus over 900 years she adds them when she wants them and takes them away when she doesn’t.” he replied.

“No one knows.” River said with a laugh. She had asked Rose the same question in the future, with the same answer.

They stopped at the door; River stepped forward to open it. It felt weird to have this younger Doctor and Rose waiting for her instead of leading her. When they walked in the Doctor and Jack sat on opposite couches, usually there was only one couch, but with the extra people the TARDIS had provided another one. River walked over to Jack and sat next to him while the 9th Doctor took Rose to sit with his 11th self. He did not like to share, yet he needed her to understand that they were both him, so he kept his jealousy in check when she sat between them.

“Well I am guessing that you want to know why I am her and I haven’t swanned off, like you like to say.” The 11th Doctor told Rose.

“Yeah.” Said Rose, all of this was still a bit overwhelming. Yet she couldn’t leave her John, her Doctor.

“We came because there was a change in timelines. I received new memories. Someone or something was mucking about.” He said watching Rose and the 9th Doctor. “You Rose where supposed to meet that me, the night Hendricks blew up. You help save the day and we go off in the TARDIS,” He continued. 

Rose just looked at him a little bewildered. “So I was always supposed to meet him?” she asked.

“Yes in a way, it would have been your choice to go with me or stay and eat beans on toast,” The 9th Doctor answered Rose.

“Somehow the family found you,” The 11th Doctor continued, pointing at his 9th self, “much earlier than they should have. When things started to get weird River came and fund us to find out why things had changed. She knew more information on the changes then I or Rose knew and since she travels through our time line she knew that we had to act to help you. We grabbed Jack over there and came to try and stabilize the time lines and save you, so that things did not get any worse” He said, as if they had actually saved the day.

“We didn’t get all that much help from you.” The 9the Doctor grumbled.

“Didn’t get here quite when I wanted to.” The 11th Doctor said as he jumped up and started pacing back and forth. “Sexy always gets us where we need to be.” He stated. Rose could see her Doctor in him John paced a lot when he was thinking. “Thing is it is fixed now. You can’t remember, at least the parts about me, Jack, and River.” He told them. The 9th Doctor already knew this and gave the 11th Doctor a glare.

“So what we just forget?” Asked Rose, she didn’t really want someone messing with her memories.

The 9th Doctor pulled Rose to him and held her. “In order to maintain the timelines both of us will need to forget. It could cause things to go pear shape again. It may affect our future decisions. I promise it won’t hurt and we get to remember when we become them, so they aren’t gone forever, just locked up for now.” He softly explained to her. 

“Yes, yes.” The 11th Doctor said. “There is one more thing that I want to show you, I can’t if you don’t forget,” the 11th Doctor said begging silently for her to understand and not change the future.

“Okay I understand, this needs to be done to protect the future, like you were coming to help us so that my Doctor didn’t die. I’m here to help, even if I have to forget for awhile.” Rose finally said.

“You do not have to forget everything, you will know what happened, but the memories of me, this Doctor, and Jack will be a bit fuzzy. You will know we helped but not who we were, or what we look like.” She said to Rose.

“Beside,” A familiar voice said, “I promise that it will be worth it.”

Rose and the 9th Doctor stared as Rose herself came into the room. She walked up and kissed her Doctor than looked over at the 9th Doctor, “I miss you.” She told him. “We get a happy long life with the Doctor, but we can’t if you are not willing to forget. I gave permission for River to erase mum’s memories of us. We decided it was best to ask you if you were willing to allow us to erase your memories or not. 

“Thank you for the choice,” the younger Rose said. “I am glad I am still with you, Doctor, I love you.” She told the 9th Doctor as he leaned down toward her.

“So am I,” he said before he kissed her. “it is time to go to our home, Rose.” He said as he led the younger woozy Rose out of the older Doctor’s TARDIS. The other four followed them to the door. 

“Doctor,” The 9th Doctor said to his older self.

“Doctor,” the 11th Doctor replied back.

When the door shut River asked the 11th Doctor “Is everything all right now?”

“Yep, everything is fantastic,” He said as he kissed Rose as him and Rose stared the sequence that would send them off.

In the other TARDIS Rose woke up on the jump seat. “Did I fall asleep?” she asked looking around at the TARDIS.

“Yep,” The Doctor answered back. “It has been a long day. I am going to put us in the vortex and show you to our room, is that okay?” he asked.

“Yes of course silly, our home, our room. I love you, my Doctor.” She said.

“I love you my Rose,” he replied back as he took her hand and led her to the hall.

Rose wondered why she felt the TARDIS looked different, but she had not seen it yet, had she?, she thought to herself. She pushed the thought and away as they entered their bedroom and the beginning of their long life together.


End file.
